Shockwave (Aligned)
Shockwave (ショックウェーブ, Shokkuwēbu) is a cold and emotionless, but brilliant Decepticon scientist and former member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon, who believes only in logic. In a reversal of the usual order, he was swayed by the ambitions of the former mining caste member turned gladiator Megatron. Serving as Megatron's "pet mad scientist" and a joint second-in-command of the Decepticon forces, along with Starscream and Soundwave, he saw to the fighter's armament during his rise to prominence, all the while fantasizing on the prospect of mass producing such warriors by taking damaged Decepticons and turning them into super-soldiers. Thankfully, Megatron's more practical nature reined in Shockwave as the movement which became the Decepticons finally moved out of the shadows. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Steve Blum (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese) Shockwave is emotionless and detached from others, which allows him to use pure logic in order to further his own plans. Experimenting with Space bridge technology, Shockwave is able to open portals to other worlds and extract images of native lifeforms. He's known for using his scientific knowledge to reformat prisoners of war into hideous abominations. His veichle mode is a Cybertronian jet. He has no Earth veichle mode, since Megatron chosen him to stay behind, put in charge of the command of the Decepticons that were also staying behind, and continue the battles on Cybertron. Gallery File:Shockwave_War_for_Cybertron-JetMode.png|Shockwave's Cybertronian jet mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Blitzwing **other Decepticons Family *Bruticus (Combaticon creation) *Insecticons (creations) **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback Neutral *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge Weapons & Abilities Shockwave carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, has the abilities Hover and Sonic Shockwave, and is a Scientist chassis. History Pre-History Shockwave was one of the first Decepticons and came from the city of Tarn. War for Cybertron Shockwave took control of the orbital station Starscream was posted at, helping Megatron to reach the Dark Energon by establishing a forward base within the station. He, alongside with Soundwave, then directed Megatron to a Data Matrix Center in order to find a route to the Dark Energon that had not been blocked by Starscream. Later, Shockwave notified Megatron that access to the core was impossible, as it was guarded by the Omega Gate. After Cybertron's Core had been infected with Dark Energon, Shockwave was reassigned as head and warden of Kaon's prison, and watched over (i.e., tortured) Zeta Prime in his spare time with Soundwave. Rise of the Dark Spark Fall of Cybertron When Cybertron was beginning to shut down, Shockwave wanted to reboot it, but to do this, he needed an large energon supply. As he searched for one, he discovered an ancient technology in the Sea of Rust called Space Bridges. Using the observatories of the ancients that used to reside in the Sea of Rust, Shockwave began searching for new planets that he could suck the life out of, and found one rich in raw energy. He also began experimenting on several Insecticons which had started coming onto the planet's surface, and took three unusually intelligent Insecticons, Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot, under his command. He later used them to capture five Autobots, whom he gave new forms based on the large reptiles he saw on the planet. After Megatron was killed during siege on the Autobot's Ark, Starscream took command of the Decepticons. The two argued over the use of a lake of Energon near the Space Bridge tower, and though Shockwave attempted to convince him of its potential usefulness, Starscream simply wanted to drain the lake. When Cliffjumper and Jazz disrupted the fuel line leading to the tower, Shockwave unleashed an army of Insecticons upon them while he attempted to rectify the problem. He failed to do so, but luckily he had already built a replica tower in Kaon. Following Soundwave's resurrection of Megatron, Shockwave went to Kaon meet him and informed him of his discovery of the Space Bridge and the planet they could plunder. Megatron subsequently went to retrieve Trypticon's power core so that they could power a craft to get the there, while Shockwave went to finalize the completion of the tower. Later, Starscream infiltrated Shockwave's facility and watched as Shockwave and his Insecticons tortured one of the Autobots he had experimented on, before he attempted to recruit Grimlock, which failed and resulted in the Autobot being freed. Shockwave decided to consider the breakout a test of Grimlock's new abilities, and monitored him closely as he fought his Insecticon minions, and proceeded to tear apart every one of them. Much later, Grimlock had attempted to attack Shockwave at the Space Bridge, but he was quickly restrained. Shockwave taunted Grimlock saying that he wouldn't create such a powerful weapon without a means to control it, calling him a pet, and contacted Megatron to let him know the tower was active and the portal was open. After Megatron assigned Shockwave to take charge of the Decepticons in his absence, Grimlock was enraged enough for him to transform into his Tyrannosaurus mode and attack Shockwave, tearing his left arm off and knocking him away with his tail. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Novels Exodus Exiles Comics IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Aligned Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Aligned Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:Aligned Male Decepticons Category:Scientists Category:Aligned Scientists Category:Decepticon Scientists Category:Aligned Decepticon Scientists Category:Alternate Versions of Shockwave